criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Nott
* 12th of Fessuran, 826 P.D. (arbitrary birthday chosen by Caleb ) |Languages = Common; Goblin; Halfling |Place = Felderwin Village, Wildemount (closest settlement to her clan) Trostenwald, Wildemount |Connections = Caleb Widogast (friend) Mighty Nein (party member) |Profession = Thief/Con Artist |Status = Alive |Level = 3 |HP = 21 |Str = 11 |Int = 16 |AC = 16 |Dex = 19 |Wis = 11 |DC = 13 |Con = 14 |Cha = 5 |First = |Appearances = |Last = |Count = 8 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Nott }} Nott, also known as Nott the Brave, is a goblin rogue. She is played by Sam Riegel. Description Appearance Nott has green skin, green hair, and yellow eyes. Her clothes are not in great condition, much like her traveling companion, Caleb. She hides her face with a hood and a porcelain mask. Personality Nott hides in the shadows a lot because she knows goblins are not welcome in this part of the Dwendalian Empire. She has been described as "jumpy" and gets nervous very easily. Nott has kleptomaniacal tendencies that she seems to temper by drinking alcohol. Biography Background Nott is originally from a goblin clan that typically roams around Felderwin Village. She had a falling out with her goblin clan, so she avoids the Felderwin area. Notts true race is a Dranassar she is affected with The Curse of Strife from The Strife Emperor which prevents her from being her true race. Pre-Stream Nott apparently saved Caleb's life before they met the rest of the group. Five or six months before the party met in Trostenwald, she and Caleb escaped from prison. Chapter 1 Relationships Caleb Widogast Caleb is Nott's travel companion. Caleb has said he owes a lot to Nott for having saved his life. The two are very protective of each other. Nott and Caleb apparently have a number of practiced cons that they presumably engage in in order to procure coin, including The Money Pot, Rat Food, Prince and the Pauper, and Spider Eyes. After coming under scrutiny for the incident at the carnival, Caleb asked Nott to refrain from any cons for the time being. Jester Jester and Nott quickly took a liking to each other. Jester offered to help Nott steal things, and encouraged Nott to try to pickpocket her. Later, they teamed up while investigating the carnival. Yasha Nott commented on Yasha's size, possibly intimidated by it. Later, she gave her flowers in the hopes that the large woman would not "kill" her. Character Information Notable Items * Nott's Mask * Shortsword * Hand Crossbow * Platinum Flask * Brass Baby Bottle * Brass Door Knob * Small Vase * Plain Flask (reacquired) Abilities Goblin Abilities * Darkvision * Fury of the Small * Nimble Escape Rogue Abilities * Cunning Action * Expertise (Sleight of Hand, Stealth) * Roguish Archetype: Arcane Trickster ** Mage Hand Legerdemain ** Spellcasting * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant Wizard Spells As a 3rd-level Arcane Trickster, Nott knows three wizard cantrips and three 1st-level wizard spells. She can replace the spells she knows when she gains a level. Cantrips * Mage Hand * Message * Shocking Grasp 1st-level * Silent Image * Tasha's Hideous Laughter Quotations *"I LOVE TRINKETS!" (a not-at-all ironic quote in-character as Nott) *"This is fine." (said while inside a burning building) *"I'll be part of this Fjord Expedition." (a pun on Fjord's name and a model of car by Ford Motor Company) *"Will this be a Fjord Expedition or a Fjord Escape?" Trivia * Nott is the fourth player character to be a different gender from their player, and the first to be a regular party member in an ongoing campaign. * "Nott" is also the name of the Norse goddess of night and the grandmother of Thor. * Nott is a kleptomaniac. Her statement that she just loves "trinkets" is an inside joke about Trinket, Vex'ahlia's bear companion from The Campaign of Vox Machina, toward whom Sam Riegel and his previous character Scanlan Shorthalt were frequently disdainful. * As Nott has been described as a "goblin girl", and goblins mature into adulthood by age 12, it is possible that Nott is younger than age 12. * Nott only has 4 fingers on each hand. External Links References Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein